


Death

by L05Noah



Series: Frans oneshots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Curiosity, Death, F/M, Love, Reapertale Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: Sans is a repeat/death... While Frisk is a doctor...A very determined doctor that loves challenges...
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005201
Kudos: 5





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is requested by....
> 
> Pinky102ZaneXd
> 
> Let's go!!!!!

**This oneshot is requested by....**

**[Pinky102ZaneXd](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Pinky102ZaneXd) **

**Let's go!!!!!**

Frisk...

Frisk... Was a doctor/surgeon... She was... One of the greatest doctors on the hospital...

She isn't the best, but she is one of the best.

  
A lot of people looked up at her.

And a lot of people obviously like her...

I mean.

She's kind, mercy ful, and beautiful.

And obviously a ton of men we're courting for her love.

But...

Frisk would very kindly, and respectfully, reject them...

But... Someone managed to reach her heart, and made her say yes...

But... -='°=✓~∆=^=^°°®°®=¶√^×=|¢^%©©®™✓✓°™✓=¥°°}}[{¶}\\{¶}=[[{¶^π€•¢^£¥¥^|^^÷√=={¶}{{{={×¶===the π^°°π^^=°÷°°^=°=°°°°°®™™==^=°==°=¶π¥™××√¥¥^=×¶}°^÷{=°×....

Of course not everyone liked her...

Other doctors are jealous of her...

And ~°=+

...

Everyone wants to be Frisk's patient when they are sick...

They think...

She can defy death...

Heh...

Heh heh heh...

Heheheheheheheheheheh.....

'That's hilarious....' Sans said to himself...

Sans The Skeleton... Is Death...

He is one of the Deaths' that reaps souls when they're dead.

And well he's mostly stationed at the Hospital where Frisk works....

And Sans

Sans is one of the person that kind of hated Frisk.

Yeah... Sans hates Frisk...

...

But!

It's not just Frisk that Sans hated.

Sans also hates other doctors just as equally on how he hate Frisk.

All of them always, almost every time lengthen a persons life who is supposed to be dead.

Sans had nothing against curing someone and saving them.

But...

_It get so confusing and annoying_

But...

Frisk is probably the most annoying from all of them.

**===============================**

...

...

...

Footsteps echoed through the empty hall.

...

A kind of footsteps that seems in a hurry...

...

A woman's footsteps...

...

Along with the footsteps are...

...

Air...

Strong air seems to found its way to the hall...

...

The door opened...

And it revealed a woman.... Frisk...

_Frisk..._

Frisk looked at the other surgeons in the room...

Albina

Liv

Domitius

Mercellus

Then they all nodded and started the surgery...

They need a team of professional and highly experienced surgeons for this surgery because the surgery is highly complicated and the patients relatives decided to pay a lot just to cure him...

Even if the doctors already told them it's **impossible...**

**===============================**

...

...

...

...

...

...

The surgery...

...

...

...

...

Failed...

Everyone in the room already know it's going to fail...

The patient is already old and... Even if he lived... He would, without a doubt, live a painful life because of all the sickness he had...

But...

His family...

Wanted him to atleast last longer...

Seeing his families faces full of anger, sadness, and lost...

Is one of the faces Frisk don't, and never want to see...

But she did.

And this isn't the first time she saw it...

She's used to it...

She's a surgeon after all...

'Im sorry...'

Then everyone left the room after they cleaned and they also left with a feeling of failure, and lost of hope while the patient's body is covered with white cloth and exited the room to face the patient's family.

...

Frisk entered the room again.

She left something in the room.

...

In the room was Frisk...

And a short Skeleton wearing a black cloak.

_'Sh*t, forgot to make myself invisible'_

...

"Who ar-"

The skeleton covered Frisk's mouth with his skeletal hand _"_ _shhhhhhhh_ _"_ Sans said in her ear.

"Mmfff!"

"Miss Frisk?" A manly and deep voice has heard.

'Domitius...'

  
The skeleton made his face close to Frisk's ear and then whispered _"say something except for the fact I'm here"_

Frisk glared at him.

Then the skeleton whispered again _"do it, unless"_ The skeleton said in a threatening and calm? tone.

Frisk glared at him again.

And the skeleton responded by giving her with a threatening stare.

Frisk got scared.

Frisk: *sigh*

The skeleton uncovered her mouth.

Frisk: "yes?"

Domitius: "Is everything alright in there miss Frisk?" Domitius said in concern.

Frisk: 'No, please help me, there is a random living skeleton in the room! And I would really like to get out like, right now!!!' Frisk said to herself in fear but...

Frisk: "yup! Everything's alright! I'm just trying to find something in here"

Domitius: "okay" Then Domitius walked away.

...

Frisk: "WH-"

_"Shhhh!"_

Frisk: "who are you, and what are you doing here?!" Frisk whispered.

The skeleton let go of her.

"My name is Sans and, don't freak out, I'm a reaper and why I'm here is probably obvious now since I told you what am I"

Frisk looked at him... "Pfft-"

Sans: "What are you laughing at???"

Frisk: "Death?! Tf?! You are probably insane" Frisk said while trying to hold her laugh back.

Sans frowned "I'm not insane" Sans said in a very dark tone.

But Frisk ignored it "You know what c'mere I'm gonna go take you to a doctor that is fitting for your conditio-"

"I. Am. Not. Insane." Sans said.

Sans eyes was very dark, his white pinpricks disappeared making him look like what he is, DEATH.

Frisk... Was now scared... The way he said it was dark and his eyes... Are like a deep never ending sea...

But...

Frisk stayed determined and said "If you are death... Prove it!" Frisk said with a smug smirk in her face.

Sans: "okay"

Then Sans disappeared...

Frisk: "huh?!"

Then Sans reappeared behind her.

Frisk: "What the-" Frisk backed away from him.

Then Sans placed his hand up in the air beside him.

And then smoke... Black smoke. Started to appear from his hand...

And then...

Sans quickly grabbed the scythe when it started to materialized.

A gigantic scythe appeared from his hand.

Sans: "believe me now?" Sans said with a lazy smirk in his face.

Frisk backed away... And then fell in the ground... With a shocked, and horrified face.

Frisk: "H-how?!"

Sans: "shhhh!"

Frisk: "okay, sorry..." Frisk said in a terrified tone.

Sans: *sigh* "sure, I'll explain, but first let's find a comfortable place on where I can explain, I mean there is literally a corpse in the room right now"

Frisk: "oh, uh... Sure yeah, sorry about that, also can we uh, talk about this later? I still haven't finished my shift and I'm pretty sure my boss is so mad at me now..."

So they go to a more comfortable place, which is the roof top after Frisk finished doing her shift.

So Sans explained how...

(It's really, like very confusing and I don't know how to write or explain how or why Sans is a grim reaper so yeah... Skip. But I'll still give explanations I can explain.)

Sans: "-but there are more than one grim reapers tho, my brother is one of 'em, and we are mostly stationed on places where we reap souls. like me, I'm working here, in this hospital you're working on. I guess that kind of makes me your co worker, I guess?"

Frisk: "oh, okay..." "Can I ask you something?" Frisk asked nervously.

Sans: "sure"

Frisk: "are you a bad guy or a good guy???" Frisk said awkwardly and nervously.

Sans: "um.... Depends? Don't get scared I have no plan on hurting ya or something, it just depends" Sans said nervously.

Frisk stared at him... With a confused? Look?

Sans: "what?"

Frisk: "why didn't you just hide yourself from me?"

Sans: "hm?"

...

Sans: "oh yeah... I forgot to make myself invisible that time"

Frisk: "but you could've just-"

Sans: "I know, I know, I could've just teleported or made myself invisible when you looked away, but! The thing is, that guy, what's his name again? Was so close to the door to the point that if he entered the room he would also see me, so yeah..."

Frisk: "wow... Wait- how did you know he was close to the door?"

Sans: "I can feel the soul of the people nearby"

Frisk: "Really?!" Frisk said, amazed.

Sans: "Really, I can also see them if I want to"

Frisk: "Really?! Can you see my soul too?"

Sans: "Yup!" After Sans said that his left eye started to glow blue which made Frisk got scared for a bit but calmed down quickly. "Wow..." Sans said with somewhat speechless tone.

...

...

Frisk: "uhm... Is there something wrong with my soul?" Frisk asked due to Sans staring at her for what you consider a long time.

Sans: "huh?" Sans looked at her... And then his face started going blue due to awkwardness "No, no, nothing's wrong at all! It's just that your soul is so beautiful..." Sans said. 'great, that doesn't sound creepy at all' Sans said to himself.

Frisk: "Really? What does it look like?" Frisk questioned, curiosity shown obviously in her face. 

Sans: "yup! It has a color of pure beautiful red and it glowed beautifully in red. Also, red means determination which is very rare."

Frisk: "Really?! Now I really wish I could see my soul..." Frisk said with a disappointed tone.

Sans: "Sorry Frisk but... You can't... Only creatures like me can see souls... But there is a way for you to see souls but the procedure is very dangerous so I don't recommend it"

Frisk: "What's the procedure?"

Sans: "didn't you heard me-"

Frisk: "I heard you, I'm just curious"

Sans looked at her dead in the eye...  
Then Sans *sighed* after he saw that Frisk is determined to get an answer "You have to die and then go back and live again" Sans said in a defeated tone as he looked away from her.

Frisk: "That doesn't seem to bad-"

Sans: "There's a 98% that your soul would be damaged or get sick making you die early when you lived again.

Frisk: "oh... Okay... That is bad..."

...

...

...

Frisk: "Hey..."

Sans: "hm?"

Frisk: "do souls get sick?" Frisk said in a serious tone.

Sans: "Yes... I already told you that. Why did you ask?"

Frisk: "Is there any doctors or cure for that?"

Sans: "No.... When a person soul get sick that is the end of that person. There is no way of that person surviving that."

Frisk grinned "Hm... What If I became a soul doctor?"

Sans: "Nah, you won't"

Frisk: "but, what if I did?" Frisk said as she scooted closer to Sans

Sans: "You will probably make a ton of people see souls and make reapers like me and other 'gods' like me live a lot longer"

Frisk: "Awesome! Wait- you guys die???"

Sans: "yes... Not out of age tho, we die when we are killed or when we catch a sickness towards to our souls"

Frisk: "oh, so you guys aren't immortal"

Sans: "Yup"

Frisk stands up which made Sans confused. Then Frisk faced Sans and said "Challenge accepted!" As she placed her hand in their asking Sans for a hand shake.

  
Sans: "huh?"

Frisk: "I accept a challenge, I will defy death!"

Sans frowned "yeah whatever" Sans said as he looked away and lazily have his hand, accepting the hand shake that Frisk offered.

"I will be the first Soul Doctor!"

Sans quickly snatched his hand back away from Frisk "What?! No! That's impossible! I already told you! You can't even see souls! Wait-... Are you planning to...."

Frisk: "hm?"

Sans: "I already told you dying and then living again is impossible! Don't waste your damn life doing things that's impossible to achieve damnit"

Frisk: "I'm not planning to die and live again" Frisk said while smiling.

Sans: "Then how are you supposed to see souls?" Sans said in an annoyed tone.

Frisk: "you're gonna help me!"

Sans: "hell no!"

Frisk: "why?"

Sans: "I'm death! I'm a reaper! I'm a 'god' that reap souls which means my job is connected with death! Which is me I'm Death!"

Frisk: "but you said it will help you and reaper like you"

Sans: "Yeah, yeah, I know I said that! But the chances of creatures like me getting sick is only 2.08% so none of us really care about sickness, so I advice you to not do the 'challenge' you want to do"

Frisk: "but-"

Sans: "No buts!" Sans said.

Then...

Sans: "sorry but I have to go, someone died and I have to y'know do my job."

Frisk: "okay!... I'm still gonna do the challenge tho!"

Sans: "yeah, do whatever you want, all I'm saying is... Don't waste you life on things that are clearly Impossible" Sans said as he stood up.

Frisk: "okay... I'm still gonna do it tho! 'Nothing is impossible' they said!" Frisk said full of determination.

Sans ignored her...

...

Sans looked at her... "Can we uh... Hangout again? Sometimes? Working here is very boring and I'm the only reaper stationed here..." Sans said nervously while scratching his skeletal neck.

Frisk: "uh... Sure! But only on my breaks"

Sans: "okay" Then Sans disappeared leaving black smoke as his trails.

**===============================**   
**===============================**   
**Bonus!**

  
...

  
Everything's been ordinary...

Well not really because of Sans but...

It's ordinary...

They wake up.

And do whatever you do before going to work.

Then

Frisk and Sans goes to their jobs...

Then...

The two hangout...

It's ordinary... But _'it really aren't...'_

Sans said to himself...

...

...

...

...

  
...

  
The two started to fall for each other...

Sans was the one that falled in love first.

Then Frisk...

...

Both of them obviously didn't tell anyone...

It's too risky... And the two fear rejection...

...

...

...

But... Is it really the two of them?

Is it?

...

  
**==========================** = **====**

  
Sans was planning to confess to Frisk...

It's seems weird and absurd...

I mean.

Sans is a skeleton and a reaper... While Frisk is a mortal human...

But...

He doesn't care...

Pap also doesn't care...

"IF YOU LOVE HER THEN NOTHING IS WRONG WITH THAT!" Pap said...

_'thank you Pap'_

So he's on his way to confess...

But...

Something he heard something unexpected...

While Sans was doing his job he heard...

"Hey, you're one of Frisk's close friend right?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Um... Is Frisk single?"

Sans clenched his teeth...

"You like her?!"

"Um... Kind of?"

"Hahahaha"

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Oh it's nothing... It's just that... I finally found out why you act so f*cking weirdly around her! Hahaha!... But seriously... I really recommend for you to give up"

"What?! Why?!"

"He has a boyfriend"

Sans froze...

Then he listened more...

"Frisk has been in a relationship for years"

...

"Who is his boyfriend?"

Sans listened more...

"Christopher Smith, he is like a famous musician in the town"

"What a bummer... I guess I don't have a chance..."

...

Ever since that day... Frisk never saw Sans again...

...

Sans requested to move his working place...

...

...

...

"I miss him..."

**===============================**   
**Months later...**

Sans sent back into the hospital...

_He doesn't want to be here..._

But...

He's here again...

Sans expected the usual...

But...

He has a very big surprise waiting for him...

A very big surprise.

The reaper who recently worked here said "keep a watch on a girl on room 108"

Sans: "why?"

"That girl will die... I'm sure of that."

...

Sans: "okay..."

...

...

...

Sans was on the way to room 108...

Sans was avoiding Frisk...

He doesn't want to see her yet...

And he didn't see her...

_'i still love her...'_

Sans: "Room 108, finally!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"No..."_

_"No! No! No!"_

Frisk was laying on a hospital bed with a ton of hospital equipments...

...

Sans... Slowly walked towards her...

Then...

He took her hand...

_"Frisk?"_

Sans said with a somehow terrified tone...

_"Frisk... Wake up..."_

_..._

_"Frisk..."_

_..._

_"Frisk!"_

_..._

_"Frisk! Wake up dammit!"_

_..._

Tears started to from Sans' eye sockets...

...

...

...

_"Frisk..."_

...

...

...

_"Don't die yet..."_   
_..._

_..._

_..._

_"I love you..."_

_..._

_..._

_"I love you so much..."_

_..._

_..._

_"So please? Don't die yet..."_

_..._

_"Frisk?"_

_..._

_"Please?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

*Beeeeep*

**===============================**   
**Bonus on a bonus!**

Frisk just recently got back home from work...

She remembered their hangouts with Sans...

It was the first time Frisk saw Sans like that...

Sans blushed...

...

...

"Cute"

Frisk mumbled...

...

...

Frisk was in her home...

She doesn't want to be here...

She doesn't want to be with him...

As Frisk entered the house a drunk and angry voice was heard...

'Chris...'

It's his boyfriend...

She wanted to break up with him so bad...

But...

She can't...

He will try to kill her family and...

He knew too much about her...

Chris will surely black mail her...

So...

She's basically trapped with him here...

Now...

Frisk really wished she's on the hospital now...

And maybe talk with her friends... Or talk with Sans...

Just whatever...

She just wanted to be away from him...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, thank you for Pinky102ZaneXd for requesting!
> 
> Go check her out she has really good books, I really recommend it.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
